


Virgen

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Musical References, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Las primeras veces no son perfectas, pero ni Keiji ni Koutarou lo son, así que para ambos es algo increíble de todos modos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Virgen

Se sentía un tonto por haberlo asumido. Por haberlo considerado algo obvio, y haber presionado más de lo necesario a su novio con el tema. Pero es que Keiji siempre pensó que con esa personalidad y popularidad que Kōtarō tenía, conseguir pareja, o incluso, un encuentro casual sin mayor compromiso, sería pan comido. El chico despilfarraba confianza, buen humor y energía por cada uno de sus poros. Realmente, no tenía sentido. Al menos, no al principio.

Sin embargo, el moreno empezó a notar, cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse algo candentes entre ambos, que Bokuto se frenaba de alguna manera. A veces tenía que ir al baño, otras se acordaba que sus padres iban a llegar pronto, así que se ponía a lavar los platos en la cocina y ordenar meticulosamente cada rincón de la casa que pudieron haber desordenado. Akaashi comenzó a pensar que eran nervios por ser la primera vez de ambos. Después de todo, Bokuto era un novio sumamente detallista, y no le sorprendería que quisiera que todo saliera a la perfección para una instancia tan íntima.

Pero habían pasado meses. Ocho, para ser más específicos. Y el de segundo creía haber sido suficientemente paciente y respetuoso con el chico, cada vez que evadía el asunto física y verbalmente. Por lo general, le dejaba y hacía como que nada había pasado. Pero la duda le carcomía. Una nueva hipótesis se incrustó en su cabeza y tenía que saber a como de lugar si esta tenía relación con el comportamiento del de tercero o no.

"Bokuto-san".

Se habían tomado el tiempo de besarse con calma, luego de un agotador día de entrenamientos. Sentados en la cama del mayor de ambos, con la mano de Keiji sobre la de Bokuto, el primero se atrevió a preguntar una vez los labios de ambos cesaron de moverse.

"¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras...?". El moreno no temía ser directo, pero no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de su novio. Era mucho más difícil articular las palabras de modo tal que no sonaran a que lo estaba juzgando o apresurando. Pero no había una manera suave de preguntarlo. "Ya sabes, tener sexo conmigo".

Akaashi había apretado un poco más su mano sobre la de Kōtarō, al mismo tiempo que concentró su visión en ella, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del contrario. De pronto, Bokuto quitó su mano con una velocidad casi bruta, impulsiva. El de cabellos bicolores se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a moverse por toda su habitación de forma compulsiva, llevando las manos al rostro de tanto en tanto. Este se encontraba rojo, y Keiji sabía que no era por el calentamiento previo.

"¡Dios, Akaashi, no! ¡No digas eso!". Hablaba con un volumen aún más elevado del que acostumbraba. "¡No hay nada en el mundo que me pudiera hacer más feliz que hacer algo así contigo! Sólo, creo que aún es muy pronto. Hay que esperar un momento apropiado..."

El de segundo nunca había visto a su capitán tan crispado por una pregunta, o situación en general. Parecía como si tuviera alergia en los brazos y nuca de tanto que rascaba dichas zonas. Decidió levantarse también y caminar hasta el mayor. Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza, que por poco no nota cuando Keiji insistió en tomar su mano, esta vez, para besarla y sostenerla con cariño. Lo miró a los ojos, viendo como estos le transmitían vergüenza y miedo, mezclándose en uno solo y dando como resultado una expresión sumamente confundida.

"¿Eres virgen?"

La sonrisa en los labios de Akaashi era comprensiva, tal vez, hasta juguetona. La sola posibilidad de que su ruidoso novio estuviera postergando tanto dicho acto por temor a cometer algún error o exponer lo novato que era, le generaba una ternura inconmensurable.

El de tercero quedó mudo. Su boca se mantenía abierta, mirando a su novio como quien es descubierto en su más grande secreto. Y es que, efectivamente, lo era. El secreto más grande de Bokuto Kōtarō era ser virgen, y sentir la presión de querer ser lo suficientemente bueno para su novio, quien, hasta donde sabía, no estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. No era algo que le afectara por el hecho de no haber sido él "el primero" de su _Akaashee_ , sino porque se sentía muy, muy en desventaja para poder complacerlo de igual manera.

Cada vez que el moreno se ponía travieso con sus manos, él intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Las caricias se sentían increíbles y los besos eran un ticket a un juego de caída libre. Pero siempre se detenía cuando veía que las cosas podían avanzar al siguiente nivel. Sabía que Keiji lo respetaba. Y, dios, cómo lo amaba por eso.

Una tímida respuesta afirmativa y un breve monólogo sobre los miedos que Bokuto tenía, antecedió a una cadena de preguntas que ayudaron a despejar su cabeza.

"¿Me amas?"

"Más que al voleibol". Bokuto contestó tras un suspiro, más seguro de su respuesta que cualquier otra que hubiese dado antes en un examen. "Más que a la barbacoa y esconderle la ropa interior a Kuroo en los campamentos".

"Yo también te amo, Bokuto-san". Hubo un pequeño silencio, en donde las palabras de Keiji parecían carecer de un pequeño sazón, según los ojos de cachorro regañado de Bokuto le dieron a entender. "Más que los onigiris, la música _lo-fi_ con la que estudio y el sonido del tren de carga pasando en la madrugada".

Ambos se sonrieron. Keiji siempre tenía esa habilidad para calmarlo con palabras, algo en lo que el de tercero no era muy bueno. Pero para Keiji estaba bien, pues los abrazos y besos en la frente de su novio, valían por todas las palabras de aliento del universo.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?", dijo Akaashi y se adelantó a volver a hablar, antes de que Bokuto regresara a sus inseguridades. "Independiente de tus miedos".

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos quitarse la enorme carga que él mismo se había echado encima desde que supo que Akaashi había tenido pareja previamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró con la vista gacha, exhalando todos los complejos que habían anidado en su cabeza durante los últimos meses.

Levantó la vista. Keiji tenía unos ojos jodidamente preciosos. Una boca que no se cansaba de examinar con la suya y una expresión que le transmitía en ese preciso instante, toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

De un momento a otro, se alejó del moreno, haciendo creer a este último que aún no se encontraba preparado para dar aquel gran paso. Pero Bokuto caminó hasta la puerta, cerrándola con seguro. Luego, hasta la ventana, cerrando las cortinas azules de su habitación. Finalmente, encendió la radio y para la sorpresa de Akaashi, el sonido se le hizo familiar.

"¿Eso es Arcade Fire?". Cautivado por la ambientación que el dormitorio del mayor estaba adquiriendo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa ladina.

"Uhm, sí". Volvió a rascarse un brazo, evitando esos ojos verdes. "Kuroo me prestó este disco y dijo que podría gustarme", explicó, mas, el moreno sólo se le quedó observando curioso. "¡Pero...! Si no te gusta así, puedo quitar-"

Las palabras del chico de cabellos teñidos fueron concluidas con un beso iniciado por Akaashi. El de segundo juntó las frentes de ambos, teniendo que colocarse un poco en puntillas para igualar los tres centímetros que los separaban de medir lo mismo. Le encantaba como la impulsividad del mayor siempre hacía todo mejor. Hasta podía decir que aquellos cambios súbitos de ánimo, tenían su lado positivo, y este era, claramente, un ejemplo de aquello.

"Me encanta". Akaashi susurró rozando sus narices en un beso esquimal. "Si es contigo, me va a encantar. Tranquilo".

Los labios de los chicos volvieron a juntarse. Aquel beso tenía otro matiz, otro ingrediente que los anteriores no habían podido alcanzar. Tanto Kōtarō como Keiji usaron aquel beso para unirse más, entre roces más intensos y jugueteos por debajo de la ropa. Las manos del moreno estaban impacientes, comenzando en la espalda de su capitán, luego bajo la tela de su camiseta deportiva. Piel con piel, porque le quitó la prenda a Bokuto, y este la suya al moreno. No era la primera vez que se veían así. Lo habían hecho cientos de veces antes en los vestidores. Pero los ojos de ambos se detuvieron para examinar con detención la anatomía del otro. Akaashi estaba poniéndose a prueba. Constantemente lo estaba haciendo cada vez que se encontraba cerca de su novio, pues las ganas de abalanzarse encima suyo y comérselo a besos, eran colosales. No obstante, ahora que podía, se frenaba. Porque sabía de sobra que no hay nada como comer tu platillo favorito después de que el hambre se acumula. Y Akaashi ya había tenido suficiente ayuno.

"Enséñame".

Bokuto lo tenía entre sus brazos, acercándolo a su piel tibia. El mayor era una sopa de expectativa, excitación y miedo, una que Keiji se moría por beber a sorbos.

Tomó su petición y se juró a sí mismo que haría de aquella ocasión, algo memorable. No podía prometer que fuera la mejor vez de ambos. Pero, al menos, sería algo que tanto Bokuto como él recordarían con una sonrisa en sus rostros en la posteridad.

"Será un honor".

Aprovechó la posición en la que ambos estaban e impulsó el cuerpo del mayor para que retrocediera y cayera sobre la cama.

Bokuto no podía sentirse más entregado. Tenía un montón de preguntas que chocaban unas con otras en su cabeza como una pelotas de pinball mientras Keiji repartía besos por todo su torso. No había duda alguna de que el chico era hábil. A veces pensaba cuántas veces lo habría hecho con sus anteriores parejas. En qué posición estaba. Si todas habían sido excelentes. Pero lo único que podía responderse con un cien por ciento de seguridad, era que si Akaashi estaba involucrado en algo, de cualquier tipo, ese algo, de seguro era increíble.

 _Akaashi era el ser más increíble de la tierra_ , se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza atolondrada y sacudida de mensajes pidiendo más y más hormonas y flujo sanguíneo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sobre todo a su zona baja, que hace un rato se encontraba curiosa por lo que el moreno le tenía preparado.

"Keiji..."

El nombre hizo al dueño de este detenerse en seco. Estaba a segundos de bajar los pantalones al mayor cuando este se enderezó hasta quedar sentado en el colchón. El moreno le acompañó, medio desorientado por su súbito llamado.

"Sé que te pedí que me enseñaras y guiaras en esto, pero...". Bokuto lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo apenado por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. "Si no fuera mucha molestia, quisiera... Hacerlo yo primero".

Hablar de cosas sexuales con su novio era terrible. No era sencillo decir términos con los que a diario hablaba y bromeaba con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. No con él. Tal vez porque decir las cosas a la ligera siempre era más fácil que cuando lo sientes de corazón. Y en ese momento, lo que Bokuto más quería en el mundo, era complacer a su novio. Era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle siendo que Akaashi había tomado casi todo el resto de responsabilidad en la primera vez de ambos.

"Oh", articuló y se sonrojó de inmediato. "¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres que me desnude?"

El brillo en los ojos de Kōtarō, era como el de un niño a quien le revelan que lo llevarán a Disneyland. Recogió sus pies sobre la cama y observó cómo Keiji comenzaba a quitarse las ropas que seguían sobre su cuerpo aún.

Keiji habría mentido si negara que la atención de su novio le ponía nervioso. Sus contadas experiencias previas le habían hecho tomar la iniciativa de esta ocasión, pero eso no quitaba que también se sintiera inseguro de sí mismo. Hasta entonces, la pareja no se había visto al desnudo. Sólo en ropa interior en los camerinos, lo cual solía ocurrir de forma rápida y sin que ninguno pusiera real atención en la anatomía de su compañero de equipo. Razón por la cual, se sentía como algo completamente nuevo.

Aquella apariencia de búho que el chico de tercero poseía, incrementó aún más con sus ojos ámbar fijos en su armador. Sabía que su mirada intimidaba a Akaashi, porque el moreno no lo miró durante todo el tiempo que le tomó desnudarse. Su vista lucía hundida en la superficie alfombrada de su alcoba, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Parecía un regalo viviente, deshaciéndose él mismo de su envoltorio ¡Era como un Kinder Sorpresa! Y el premio mayor fue exhibido ante él, dejándolo anonadado. Hasta le tomó tiempo hablar.

"Mierda, Akaashi". Bokuto tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos para no irse de espaldas.

"¿Qué?". Akaashi aún sostenía su ropa interior en una de sus manos, cubriendo parcialmente su entrepierna.

"No puedo creer de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo".

"Pero si aún no hacemos nada..."

No le permitió continuar. Bokuto le hizo guardar silencio y estiró una de sus manos para que el chico la tomara y fuera con él. Akaashi notó cómo el brazo de su novio temblaba, de forma casi imperceptible, de no ser por lo bien que lo conocía. Estaba ansioso, y eso le emocionaba a él también.

Terminaron uno sobre el otro, sin besos de por medio. Keiji se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con sus piernas cerradas en un ingenuo intento de ocultar su intimidad. Bokuto, se ubicó al frente suyo, colocando una mano en cada rodilla del cuerpo contrario. Se veía tenso, pero no lo demostraba en demasía. Y es que Akaashi era así en todo. Era tan equilibrado, sabiendo organizar mejor que nadie sus tiempos, actividades e incluso, era demasiado hábil dosificando sus emociones. En un principio, por su puesto que costaba congeniar aquello. Sobre todo cuando Kōtarō se mostraba como un novio de alto mantenimiento. De esos que debes recordarle a diario cuánto lo amas, pues de lo contrario, pensará que no es así. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y empezó a disfrutar dicha cualidad del moreno. Pues, implicaba que era sincero con sus emociones. Y si, algún día las observara en su máximo esplendor, podría estar seguro de que Keiji iba en serio. Nunca podría dudar de él en algo así. Ni en nada, a decir verdad.

"Con permiso", dijo por lo bajo, haciendo que el rostro del menor volviera a sonrojarse. Pero al menos consiguió una sonrisa de su parte.

"No tienes que pedir permiso cuando vas a darle sexo oral a una persona, Bokuto-san".

"Pero es tu cuerpo, y quiero respetarlo".

"Estoy tumbado en tu cama en bolas, con una sonrisa. De las más grandes que puedo entregarte. Tienes toda mi autorización para proseguir". Akaashi se apoyó en sus codos para verle mejor.

"Bien". Descendió hasta la altura del ombligo, con una mano sobre cada muslo. "Sólo dime si lo estoy haciendo mal". Abrió la boca para comenzar su labor, no sin antes lanzar un último comentario. "Por cierto, adoro cuando hablas sucio. Hazlo más seguido, me pone..."

"Bokuto-san".

"Voy".

El ambiente era grato. La música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que se sospechara desde el exterior, pero no tanto como para matar las pasiones. Podía oír con claridad los susurros y preguntas que el mayor hacía entre sus movimientos inexpertos. Se notaba a leguas lo mucho que quería hacerlo bien.

Llevó ambas manos a la cabellera de su novio, poco a poco hundiendo los dedos en ella a medida que sentía que su cuerpo respondía y se acostumbraba a la estimulación recibida. Los cabellos repletos de gel se enredaban en los largos dedos de Akaashi, quien comenzaba a formar un espacio entre su espalda y la cama a medida que Kōtarō aumentaba la velocidad de la succión.

"Justo así...", exhaló el moreno. "Sigue..."

Era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, pero para Bokuto era un momento increíble ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien y a su chico le estaba gustando! Abrió los ojos por un momento para descubrir la expresión que Keiji tenía. El chico se mordía el labio inferior con sus incisivos, con el rostro hacia el cielo. Quizás concentrándose en no perder los estribos por lo excelente que se sentía.

No era suficiente para Bokuto. Él lo quería libre, no en dosis. Quería saber cómo se oía Akaashi Keiji gimiendo su nombre. Cómo era ese moreno, tímido y de dedos inquietos que volvía locas a las chicas de preparatoria -y probablemente a más de un chico también- cuando no se contenía.

Decidido, comenzó a subir y bajar sus labios de forma algo arrítmica, pero veloz. Los sonidos húmedos de su saliva contra la carne dura del chico de ojos verdes no se hicieron esperar. Y entonces, lo escuchó. Un pequeño, casi solemne quejido abandonando los delgados labios de su armador. Bokuto sintió la dicha en su pecho, creciendo a la par de su propia erección. Quería, ansiaba, necesitaba más de esos benditos sonidos.

Así que se aferró a los muslos de su compañero, hundiendo su rostro aún más en el vientre, hasta que su nariz chocó con dicha zona. Sintió las yemas de Keiji presionando aún más su desordenado peinado. Un quejido claro, fuerte, llegó a sus oídos. No iba a detenerse. No hasta que le hiciera ver estrellas.

El capitán de los búhos se encontraba tan extasiado por la situación, que calculó mal uno de los descensos sobre el miembro de su novio, pasándolo a llevar con una de sus muelas.

"¡Puta madre! ¡Kōtarō, ah!"

Keiji se enderezó más veloz que un rayo y cubrió su malherido pene con ambas manos. Bokuto quedó con la boca abierta, y no precisamente porque su novio se la hubiera desencajado. No podía creer que había cometido un error tan estúpido, y de paso, doloroso.

"¡AKAASHI!". Bokuto se arrodilló en la cama y le pidió disculpas en esa posición. "¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Es que te veías tan excitante mientras te lo hacía que pensé...!"

"Está bien...". Akaashi le interrumpió apretando un ojo y recobrando la pigmentación original de su piel, un vez que trató de calmarse.

"¡No, no está bien!". Bokuto le tomó ambas manos, dejando al descubierto la entrepierna del menor. "¿Está bien? ¿No sangra? Dios, dime por favor que no te volví judío o algo así".

"¡Dije que está bien!", respondió alzando la voz, esta vez, tomándole él de las muñecas. "Sólo fue un roce menor. Descuida, son cosas que pasan".

"Sabía que no debía hacer esto ¡Soy terrible!". Bokuto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y gruñó con frustración.

No era la primera vez que Akaashi tenía que lidiar con un bajón de ánimo de aquellos con su capitán. De hecho, se podía decir que tenía un magíster en eso. En cuestión de segundos, su cabeza maquinó una manera para que el chico olvidara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente debía distraerlo lo suficiente con algo que fuera de su agrado, y entonces el asunto pasaría a segundo plano.

Se puso en sus cuatro extremidades, adquiriendo la atención contraria. Gateó con una gracia casi felina hasta que hizo a Bokuto quedar contra la pared.

"Tal vez debamos hacerlo como íbamos en un principio", susurró frente al rostro aún avergonzado del otro.

De nuevo, Kōtarō temblaba. Mas, eso no impidió que Akaashi prosiguiera con lo que habían dejado a medias. Sabía que esa reacción no era un "No quiero", sino más bien un "Me muero de ganas, así que por favor ayúdame para no joderla una vez más". Decidido, bajó los pantalones deportivos del de tercero. Por debajo de su ropa interior, asomaba orgulloso, un prominente bulto.

Akaashi apartó aquel último obstáculo de tela que lo privaba de probar aún al mayor y levantó una ceja. Bokuto no sabía qué cuernos significaba eso ¿Decepción? ¿Asombro? ¿Asco?

"Akaashi, si no te sientes bien con esto después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, te prometo que no me molestaré si no quieres seguir".

"Silencio, Kōtarō". Keiji lo miró con hastío fingido. Le divertía verlo así, a decir verdad. "Hablas mucho".

El chico de los ojos cansinos sacó la lengua para lamer su propia mano. La misma que usó para comenzar a masturbar el desatendido órgano de Bokuto. No estaba para nada decepcionado. Es más, el sólo imaginar las posibilidades que le esperaban con semejante juguete, le tenían impaciente. Pero todo a su paso. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su serenidad era digna de competir con la de un monje budista.

Nunca nadie le había tocado de tal manera, más que él mismo. Pero se sentía como su propia mano: firme, constante y hábil. Era como si Akaashi supiera la manera exacta de tocarlo para hacerle suspirar ufano, sin poder escapar de la avalancha de descargas eléctricas que se desataban en su anatomía.

Y luego se le hizo evidente: Akaashi también era hombre. Sabía dónde, cuánto y cómo tocar para que se sintiera agradable.

Sabía que el moreno no era de los que se burlaría por las estúpidas expresiones faciales que probablemente estaba poniendo en ese momento. No obstante, su sonrisa le cohibía. La rectitud del joven de segundo era tal, que las sonrisas solían ser cortas y por razones muy específicas. Por eso, Bokuto no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que su novio le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas. Porque Keiji sabía que Kōtarō lo estaba disfrutando, y eso le llenaba de orgullo y sobre todo, placer.

Ocultó su rostro sobre el hombro del armador, quejándose contra su piel desnuda, sin saber cuánto más podría soportar. Entonces, el otro chico llevó sus labios a la oreja del mayor y susurró en ella.

"¿Quieres que siga con mi boca?"

El asentimiento de Bokuto fue casi mecánico, inmediato. Una respuesta natural a las provocaciones de ese chico con cabellos rizados y rebeldes, antítesis de la personalidad de Akaashi la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Ayúdame".

Más que una petición, sonó como una orden. Y pues, ¿quién era Kōtarō para contrariar los deseos de su persona favorita? Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, mientras sin perder el tiempo, el menor delineó con su lengua la extensión de su novio, desde la base, hasta la punta. Respiró hondo por su nariz y comenzó a chupar, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco para la primera vez del contrario. Sí, el oral de Bokuto le había dolido como un demonio, pero no iba a vengarse por un accidente. No ahora, al menos.

Cumpliendo su parte, el capitán de Fukurodani se aferró con fuerza de la alborotada cabellera de su chico, atrayendo y alejándolo de sí mismo para marcar el ritmo.

Si hubiera alguna forma de crear una religión donde le rindieran culto a Akaashi, estaría dispuesto a todo por hacerla real. Una parte de él quería salir a la calle y gritarle al mundo lo excelente que era no sólo como armador y novio, sino ahora que lo había vivido, también como amante ¡Y ni siquiera habían llegado al coito propiamente tal! Pero ahí estaba él, gastándole su apellido como si se tratara de un partido en las nacionales. Con sus manos resbalosas sobre su cabeza, embistiendo los labios rosados del menor, quien hacía zumbar su miembro al ahogar sus quejidos y palabras, bloqueadas por el grosor.

Por supuesto, la otra parte quería a Keiji sólo para él y que nadie nunca le escuchara como él lo había hecho hasta unos minutos. Que nunca nadie más le viera en su excelsa desnudez. Pero cuán turbulenta y cambiante puede ser la vida en la adolescencia de un momento a otro. Así que, por la misma razón, deseaba disfrutar cada fracción de segundo que pasara junto al chico de los ojos tristes, como si esta fuera irrepetible.

"Para", interrumpió, intentando calmar lo que para el de cabellos grises parecía una arritmia. "Akaashi, por favor..."

El moreno se apartó, limpiando con el borde de su muñeca la saliva que rodeaba su boca y otro poco que se había deslizado hasta el mentón. Claramente, Bokuto no había querido detenerse para, valga la redundancia, detenerlo todo. No, él quería seguir con el siguiente paso, y Keiji lo leyó en sus ojos. Los mismos que brillaban como las bombillas de flash de una cámara, encandiladores, hipnotizantes.

Ninguno estaba atento a contar los segundos entre las miradas que se dirigieron en ese momento, pero fue tan breve como la chispa que enciende una cerilla, antes de ser lanzada sobre un camino de gasolina e incendiarlo todo. Los labios resecos de Kōtarō chocaron con la boca del moreno, devolviéndole la humedad a la suya. Sin importar cuán calientes los labios de Keiji se encontraran, seguía pensando que eran mejores para calmar la sed que cualquier botella helada después del entrenamiento. Porque hasta ahora había bebido de ellos tímidamente, con temor a desbordarse. Pero en ese preciso momento, lo único que deseaba era ahogarse, embriagarse en el mar de su amado y que cada uno de sus sentidos fueran llenados de él.

Las manos de Keiji sostenían el rostro de su novio, mientras su cuerpo de acomodaba sobre la corpulenta anatomía contraria. Sus nalgas rozaban con la erección del más alto, mas, ambos tenían claro que no era momento de llegar y acoplarse por primera vez el uno al otro. Por mucho que la emoción de ambos jóvenes urdiera aquellas pasiones que se precipitaban una sobre la otra, pudiendo desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Sin dejar de besar y jadear en la boca del chico de cabello rizado, estiró su mano hacia el pequeño cajón de su velador. Su manó tanteó aquel desorden de cables y pequeños cachivaches antes de encontrar lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Entre besos, Keiji soltó una risa nerviosa, emocionada. Kōtarō se la devolvió y le entregó uno de los dos preservativos que había agarrado, junto con el lubricante.

Bokuto dedujo qué tenían que hacer antes, pero no sabía si tomar la iniciativa de aquello. De seguro Akaashi sabría cómo hacerlo mejor, pensó.

"Ten", pronunció para luego tomar el índice y dedo medio del mayor, desplegando el condón sobre ellos. "Hazlo tú".

Titubeó y negó con la cabeza. No obstante, el armador ya había tomado la decisión por él, derramando una porción del líquido transparente y levemente viscoso sobre el par de falanges de su novio.

"No quiero hacerte daño".

"Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú mismo antes".

Incapaz de seguir discutiéndole, Bokuto volvió a ser callado por uno de los besos del menor. No había manera de que ejerciera resistencia alguna. Los métodos que tenía Keiji para ganar, de cualquier forma, siempre eran los más acertados. Sobre todo cuando se trataba del capitán de Fukurodani.

Tomándolo de la muñeca, Akaashi lo guió precisamente dónde quería. Se quejó un poco en el proceso. Los dedos del de tercero eran, a diferencia de los suyos, mucho más gruesos. Pero era la única manera de recibirle con semejante sorpresa que estuvo escondiendo en sus pantalones durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, Bokuto no se iba a permitir joderla una vez más y que el de segundo tuviera que aguantar dolor sólo porque él era inexperto. Terminó quitándose aquella envoltura de látex de sus dedos y volvió a tomar el lubricante, esta vez, para aplicarlo directamente.

"No lo hagas así, es..."

"¿Sucio?"

El moreno asintió apenado. Kōtarō lo miró con un mal disimulado desconcierto.

"Eres mi novio, nada en ti es sucio". Bokuto acarició su mejilla con la mano que mantenía seca. "Salvo cuando maldices. Y aún así, si sale de tu boca es... Es sublime".

"Exageras", dijo, y de inmediato se estremeció al sentir la yema de uno de los dedos del mayor paseándose por debajo. "¡Ah! Está frío".

"No por mucho".

Contrariando cualquier creencia superficial sobre el capitán y as de Fukurodani, este, con una templanza poco característica, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir paso en su querido armador. Y con la ayuda y aprobación de este último, ambos supieron cuando el momento había llegado.

Entonces, una vez más su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre qué posición sería la más cómoda para empezar. Akaashi sería el pasivo, al menos, en esta ocasión ¿Debería estar debajo entonces? Pero, la pose del misionero lucía bastante aburrida... ¿Qué tal _de perrito_? Aunque era un cliché en las relaciones homosexuales, y de paso, no podría verle la cara a Akaashi ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma se perdería los gestos de su novio! Entonces, ¿qué quedaba? Bokuto se maldecía por no haber leído el Kamasutra cuando Konoha se lo comentó, hace más de un año.

Mientras el alumno de tercero tenía sus grandes manos sobre la cintura de Keiji, indeciso sobre cómo tomarlo cuando ese beso que se daban acabase, el moreno se adelantó. La punta de las narices de los jóvenes apenas rozaban y una hebra de saliva combinada, unía ambas cavidades. Pero, como un puente de tablas débiles entre un extremo y otro, este se deshizo cuando las bocas se abrieron desatando el primer gemido mutuo, acompasado, de aquella primera vez de ambos.

Akaashi había hecho entrar a Kōtarō en él, y se sintió como si este hubiera estado hecho a su medida. Independiente de lo grande que el mayor fuera, el dolor pasó a un segundo plano tan pronto como este se abrió paso, acomodándose, encajándose como la pieza final de un rompecabezas. El avance del de ojos dorados era prudente, quizás demasiado para el gusto del moreno. Pero su sonrisa y semblante jubiloso era todo lo que pudo haber pedido tras aquella larga espera.

La música había desaparecido para Bokuto. Lo único a lo que podía prestar atención y para lo único que tenía sus sentidos agudizados, era para observar la forma en que las caderas del de segundo se movían. El cuerpo de Keiji era como un péndulo que iba y venía con más ritmo que el de un bailarín profesional. Y aunque Bokuto no sabía casi nada de danza, no tenía temor en asegurar lo anterior. Así como no tenía miedo en declarar que este era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Tras unos minutos, los movimientos del de ojos verdes se volvieron algo torpes, víctimas del cansancio y de un próximo calambre que atacaría su muslo derecho. El agotamiento por la práctica de esa tarde, le estaba jugando en contra. Era turno de Kōtarō para actuar como la situación ameritaba. Y justo recibió la señal que necesitaba: Akaashi lo besó entre jadeos y volvió a atacar el oído del mayor con esa voz que para este último, había adquirido matices de sensualidad que nunca antes imaginó.

"Cógeme, Kōtarō", ronroneó y acto seguido, jugueteó con el lóbulo del mayor usando su lengua.

Si el chico de cabello teñido hubiera sido una caricatura clásica, le habría salido vapor de las orejas. Habría aullado como un lobo mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie. Pero, luego de intentar murmurar algo que condensara lo excitante que había sido lo que Akaashi acababa de hacer, Kōtarō cayó sobre el armador. Quedó sobre él y tomó ambas piernas del chico para apartarlas del camino y le embistió una única vez que fue suficiente para sacarle un gimoteo digno de la mejor porno que alguna vez hubiese visto. Y, de nuevo, no había visto demasiadas, pero tener sexo con Keiji, era la mejor película porno del mundo y la galaxia entera. Que no se dijera más.

"Keiji... Me encantas", pronunció entrecortado, apretando sus dientes para contenerse y así poder escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos que emergían de la boca de su novio.

Las manos del armador se agarraban de la almohada sobre la cual descansaba su cabellera. A veces escondía el rostro en uno de sus brazos, porque sabía que era lo suficientemente ruidoso en la cama como para contrastar con su mesurada forma de ser. Pero poco a poco el pudor iba disminuyendo. Entregarse y permitir que Bokuto lo viera así de expuesto, era una forma más de darle a entender lo mucho que lo amaba y había deseado que la primera vez juntos fuera tal como estaba siendo ahora.

"¿Está bien? ¿Soy bueno en esto?"

Keiji volteó la mirada de regreso a los ojos del mayor. Se veía demasiado apuesto con el torso sutilmente adornado por el brillo de su propio sudor. Su abdomen duro y liso, sólo interrumpido por una delgada línea de vellos que llevaban al puente donde ambos cuerpos hacían conexión. Toda su piel, invitaba a ser mordida y saboreada. Akaashi estaba loco, loco por ese cuerpo y su dueño. Este último, imperfecto e inestable. Si lo pensaba bien, ambos poseían aspectos de sí mismos bastante polarizados. Y poder conocer cada una de estas características, hacerlas funcionar y disfrutar de ellas mutuamente, era lo más valioso del mundo.

Entre la conmoción, el armador trató de sonreír. Sus párpados de constante aspecto somnoliento, sonrieron para acompañar a su boca. Enseñó los dientes, y de ellos escapó una risa.

"Eres el mejor".

Tomó el rostro de su novio una vez más y lo acercó para besarlo con ternura. Bokuto soltó las piernas de Akaashi y se ubicó sobre él para profundizar la unión. 

Era increíble lo mucho que podía mantener la concentración en cada uno de los detalles del momento. Los dedos contrarios, peregrinando por sus mejillas, patillas y luego acariciando sus raíces mal teñidas. Los suspiros que el moreno dejaba salir, como una forma de exhalar el aire que sus pulmones almacenaban por largos segundos. 

"Móntame de nuevo".

"¿Seguro?"

"Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida". Bokuto cambió de posición, quedando él debajo del armador. "Vamos, hazlo".

Nuevamente, Keiji empezó a descender sobre la extensión del mayor. No obstante, tan pronto como se dispuso a mover sobre él, Kōtarō le sostuvo de ambas muñecas y retomó los golpeteos de su entrepierna contra las nalgas del de segundo. Este último, intentó zafarse del agarre del contrario para poder cubrir su boca, pero Bokuto no se lo permitió. Entre los gestos de Akaashi, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre y el sonido de su cuerpo y el del armador chocando, no sabía qué lo tenía más loco.

"No pares", pronunció casi en un hilo de voz. "Te amo. Te amo tanto..."

Bokuto juntó las muñecas del moreno, alzando sus brazos por sobre sus cabellos teñidos y así hacer que las manos del menor se apoyaran sobre el respaldo de la cama. Sentía que alcanzaba el cielo y todas sus capas. El espacio, y todas sus galaxias. El paraíso, y que en él lo recibían un montón de ángeles con las características físicas de su chico. Tenía que besarlo, para comprobar que seguía vivo y que no lo estaba soñando todo.

"Keiji, me vengo", advirtió, a la espera de que su novio le dijera dónde lo quería.

"Quédate ahí ¡AH! ¡Quédate...!"

En un último y casi desastroso beso, mezcla de colisión de lenguas, dientes, mordidas y demás, el capitán se corrió dejando salir de su sistema no sólo el líquido que llenó el interior de su novio, sino también un profundo gruñido que intentó hacer morir en los labios de este. Keiji respiró en su boca y consumió el grito final de aquel encuentro. 

La pareja quedó jadeando por al menos un minuto completo. Recuperando el aliento, acaparando todo el aire que había hecho falta a sus pulmones, pero que tan de lado habían dejado en pos de disfrutarse uno al otro. 

Exhausto, Akaashi se desplomó sobre Bokuto. Colocó su rostro sobre la mejilla empapada del mayor y repartió un beso tras otro, hasta llenarle la cara de ellos. El de tercero se había cubierto los ojos con su antebrazo. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y Keiji se percató tras unos segundos: estaba llorando.

"Kōtarō".

Se alejó hasta quedar sentado sobre el mayor, esta vez, sobre su estómago. Los cuerpos de ambos eran un caos de fluidos combinados, mas, eso no le importó a ninguno. Keiji trató de apartar aquella extremidad del rostro de su novio, pero este ejercía demasiada resistencia.

"Kōtarō ¿Estás bien?". Akaashi persistió hasta que el de tercero accedió y dejó que lo viera. "¿Qué pasó?".

La pregunta fue detonante. Bokuto volteó el rostro hacia la pared a su derecha y comenzó a sollozar como si algo terrible hubiera pasado. Akaashi había comenzado a asustarse para entonces, casi arrepintiéndose de lo que acababan de hacer. Pero, parecía que ambos lo estaban disfrutando ¿Quizás ahora le había tomado el peso? ¿No había sido como esperaba? ¿Había sido muy rudo con él?

"Estoy feliz", dijo, tan despacio, que el armador no pudo comprenderle.

"¿Cómo?"

"No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho". Bokuto volvió la vista a su compañero de equipo, su novio, _su vida._ "Estoy feliz porque fue increíble y eres la mejor persona con quien pude tener la dicha de... Ya sabes, dejar de ser virgen".

El enrojecimiento causado por la agitación previa, ocultó el sonrojo de las mejillas del mayor, pero su risa nerviosa lo delató. Aquello hizo sonreír a Keiji desde su posición, acercando su rostro una vez más al de Bokuto. Le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego un beso esquimal. Dentro de su corazón, también estaba profundamente agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir algo así con una persona tan increíble como lo era su capitán.

"Pero estoy algo decepcionado de mí", continuó el mayor. Keiji guardó silencio, permitiéndole que se explayara. "No te corriste".

El moreno no pudo evitar dejar salir una corta carcajada. Dios, cómo amaba a ese chiquillo de cabellos mal teñidos.

"Eso no importa, estuviste increíble".

"Pero no es justo ¿Cómo sólo yo voy a pasarla bien?"

"¿Y quién dijo que yo no lo hice?". Akaashi bajó del cuerpo de su novio y se acurrucó a un lado suyo, haciendo que este le rodeara en sus brazos. "Pensé que había sido suficientemente expresivo".

"Sí, pero..."

"Shh... Sin _peros_ ". Keiji colocó el índice sobre los labios de su novio para callarlo. "No te lo había dicho, pero las únicas dos veces anteriores que tuve, no fueron tan buenas".

El de tercer miró a su kōhai confundido ¿Dos veces? ¿Sólo dos veces y más encima, malas? ¿Había oído bien?

"Fueron con la misma persona y en ninguna me vine".

"Akaashi ¿cuántos novios has tenido?" . Bokuto preguntó y lo miró sorprendido. Nunca había querido tocar el tema, pero ahora era el momento de indagar más en ello.

"Dos".

"¿¡Sólo dos!?"

La actitud de desconcierto Bokuto, hizo que Akaashi lo mirara con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué imagen tenía de él?

"Sí ¿te sorprende? ¿Has oído muchos chismes de mí?"

"¡No es eso!", negó enérgicamente con ambas manos. "Es sólo que eres tan hábil, tan bueno, tan jodidamente sensual... Cualquiera pensaría que tienes experiencia en ello".

"Ah, eso". Akaashi rió con un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas. "No sé... Creo que es algo que disfruto bastante. Sólo no había tenido suficiente oportunidad de experimentar más".

"¿Y conmigo pudiste?", preguntó y Keiji lo miró de inmediato con una sonrisa socarrona. "Digo, sé que no soy el mejor. Pero, ¿te sentiste un poco más libre? ¿La pasaste mejor que esas otras ocasiones?".

Los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron de par en par y acompañaron a hacer énfasis a su asentimiento de cabeza. 

"Joder, sí ¿No te dije que eras el mejor?"

"Pensé que era la emoción del momento".

"No mentiría con algo así".

Y por muy insignificante que pudiera ser para otra persona, el corazón del capitán de Fukurodani comenzó a bombear tanto como cuando tenía a su novio encima. De nuevo, podría haber aullado como un lobo y sus oídos lanzado vapor. Pero como era humano, sólo atrapó a Keiji y lo llenó de besos y cosquillas por todos lados. 

El armador se quejó, mas, Kōtarō no iba a detener el concierto de risas que estaba escuchando. Lo amaba. Amaba a Akaashi más que al voleibol, la barbacoa y esconder los calzoncillos de Kurō para que no los encontrara después de bañarse. 

Los jóvenes se calmaron después de un rato. Por mucho que Bokuto hubiera deseado continuar molestando a Akaashi, estaba hecho polvo. Se acomodaron como una pareja de aves dentro de su nido, cubiertos nada más que por las sábanas. El calor mutuo era suficiente. La música se había detenido y ambos se encontraban relajados escuchando la respiración y latidos del otro. Keiji descansaba su mejilla sobre el pecho de Kōtarō, y Kōtarō se entretenía enredando los rizos de Keiji en sus dedos.

"Akaashi..."

"¿Sí, Bokuto-san?"

"¿Quién la tiene más grande?"

El moreno se incorporó para mirar a su novio, tras semejante pregunta. Normalmente, habría hecho caso omiso y cambiado de tema. Pero Bokuto había estado tan increíble, que se merecía la respuesta.

"Tú", dijo, y sin más, volvió a acomodarse sobre el mayor, para intentar cerrar los ojos, por fin.

Con un sonido de victoria y el puño en alto, el capitán celebró otro triunfo ¡Qué día tan maravilloso había sido! Pero Akaashi sólo quería descansar, por lo que tras un manotazo que le dio en el brazo, Bokuto se silenció de una vez por todas y acompañó a su chico a dormir.


End file.
